


oceanus

by sumikitty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen, Just to clarify this isn't necessarily romantic; it can be viewed in an angsty friendly light, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumikitty/pseuds/sumikitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’ve never been to the ocean either, right? One day when this is all over, let’s go." - armin/annie, nearing the end of training squad days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oceanus

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I went a little OOC with Annie with this drabble (can I even call this that anymore--?). I do have a bit of a meaning behind it however; I'd like to think that during their training days Armin and Annie would sometimes talk among themselves alone during their breaks, which is what some of Annie's curiosity towards things Armin likes stemmed from. This fic takes place at the near end of their training days before Eren's Titan form is revealed, when Annie is starting to get uneasy (for reasons some of you may know), and Armin is starting to notice. Hopefully I'll be up and about with some fluff soon!

"My eyes don’t look like the ocean." She confesses one day, barely a week after he first suggests it when both are stuck on cleaning duty.

"Have you ever been?"

"What?"

"Have you ever been to the ocean?" He repeats, smiling at her with a strange sort of giddiness in his eyes. Armin is irresponsibly trusting, but never gullible.

Her hand clenches at her side, and she looks down, anywhere but into his eyes. “…Of course not. How could I?” She spits it out, letting some of her bitterness flow out with her words.

"Oh." He lets out a disappointed breath. "I suppose it would have been too much to hope that it was walking distance."

"My hometown is barely walking distance." She points out, her short blonde hair brushing against her neck as she looks back up. He grins again, and it’s so unbearably friendly and warm, both things she’s not used to, that she looks away again.

"I don’t know too much about your hometown. What was it like?" A split second passes, and suddenly he’s a lot closer than he used to be, and her breath clenches in her throat.

"…..The usual." She’s awfully careful with her words, playing them out in her head while making words with her mouth. "…Surrounded by Titans, hiding, most of the village eaten…"

"I see."

Her hand brushes the back of her neck as she sweeps her hair into her hand and ties it up briefly with a spare hair-tie Mina had given her. He says nothing for a while afterwards, and their shallow breathing is drowned out by the muffled noise the boy’s dorm behind them is making.

Deep down inside, Annie knows that he’s aware that she’s lying. For whatever reason he may have, he chooses not to say anything about it. She thanks him silently.

"What is the ocean like then?"

"…Blue. But lots of green and white and purple and pinks too."

"Really?" She finally gains the courage to look him in the eye. He’s intently listening, and she flushes at his attention.

"…It’s loud. It can be peaceful one second, but then scary and dangerous the next." She continues, her hand briefly playing out a little wave pattern.

"It’s like another world."

"…" He sighs then, all dreamy and longing at once. His eyelashes flutter like a hopeful girl’s, and now he’s the one who looks away.

"….We should go one day."

This makes her blink. “What?”

"You’ve never been to the ocean either, right? One day when this is all over, let’s go." He makes strong eye contact with her blue ones, grinning widely.

"I mean,” he corrects with a light scatter of red across his cheeks, “ Eren and Mikasa are coming too, and it’d be nice to take everyone on a group trip but—"

"Impossible." She cuts him off with one word, not giving him a chance to speak again. "We’ll all be dead before then."  _It’ll all be my fault._

"…No." He says loudly, and some of the voices in the rooms behind him suddenly disappear. "We won’t. We’re stronger than that. We can survive."

"You’ll survive Armin." There is no reason for him to, the boy who barely flew through physical training, but she knows he will. "…And you should be the one to go see the ocean."

She turns before he can answer and she rushes off. The door to the boy’s dorm opens. “Annie! Annie! Annie, wait!”

_"Armin, for fuck’s sake, talk to your girlfriend **tomorrow** ; some of us are trying to SLEEP.”_

She doesn’t stick around to hear the reply. If she were were him, she would have kicked horse-face in the crotch, but she’s only a shadow in the night, and she has no valid opinion.

Yet he still thinks she’s worthy of joining him in glimpsing the ocean in all it’s wonder.

_**"…"**_  She reaches to pull her hood over her head, her footsteps slowing in their rush, darkening her already dull blue eyes.  

 


End file.
